Nitric oxide has found to be useful in a number of ways for treatment of disease, particularly cardiac and respiratory ailments. Previous systems for producing NO and delivering the NO gas to a patient have a number of disadvantages. For example, tank-based systems require large tanks of NO gas at a high concentration and are required to purge with NO when treatment is resumed. Synthesizing NO from NO2 or N2O4 requires the handling of toxic chemicals. Prior electric generation systems involve generating plasma in the main flow of air to be delivered to patients, and generate unsafe quantities of NO2 or O3.